


The Hunger (For Pizza)

by Missy



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crack, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lisa looks so delicious.  She is a beautiful and sexy potential undead bride and Johnny just wants to show his appreciation, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/gifts).



“Hello, Lisa. You are looking beautiful and filled with blood today.”

Lisa squinted angrily up at Johnny. “Ugh. Why do you keep sniffing at my neck? Do I still smell like double pineapple, anchovy and onion pizza?”

“No, the garlic is all gone now.” Her features compacted into an even tighter grimace. Why must Johnny be so hysterical about everything? Who cared if Johnny was bringing home the O-positive in record numbers when she felt so unfulfilled? 

Maybe she really should’ve stuck with that swamp monster.

He leaned in a little closer. “Don’t worry about it, huh? You are my world, my universe. I would be nothing without you, my soon to be immortal and tasty-looking everything!”

“I’m not worried. Everything will be okay. Did you bring the vodka? Ugh I bet you bought that cheap stuff from the package store. You didn’t get the promotion at the blood bank after all, did you?” she complained.

Johnny’s eyes flashed red. “They betray me and lie to me – so I drink them up like juice boxes. Now I am president of blood bank!” 

“President? What’s wrong with being the owner? You’re never going to make a good living!” Lisa complained on and on as Johnny wrapped his big black trenchoat around her and pulled her closer. 

Sadly, she was so busy complaining that she didn’t feel his fangs sink into her jugular.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I loved the idea of your prompt and I couldn't resist turning it into a little treat.


End file.
